


Snow

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Since we won't be getting a Doctor Who Christmas special this year.... :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Since we won't be getting a Doctor Who Christmas special this year.... :=)

******

The snow crunched underfoot as Rose shivered, drawing her coat tighter around herself and tugging her scarf closer.

"Rose!"

Looking up at the shout, she smirked as The Doctor hurried over, arms laden with several brightly wrapped packages (half of which Rose knew that her wife had bought for herself).

"What'd you do? Buy half the market?" Rose laughed as she struggled to grab some of the smaller items that were danger of slipping off the pile.

"I got presents!" The Doctor beamed proudly, as if Rose couldn't see the packages.

"I noticed," Rose nodded "you're shivering," she realized, quickly taking the packages from her wife and, after setting them down, unwound the scarf off her neck and wrapped it tightly around The Doctor's neck "and don't give me any of that 'superior Time Lord biology' either" she continued.

"I wasn't" The Doctor objected.

"Uh-huh," Rose nodded, utterly unconvinced as she bent down, breaking up the pile of presents into two smaller piles "what'd you buy here?" she wondered as they linked arms and began an aimless walk through the marketplace, the planet's three moons peaking through the clouds to shine down on them. Rose couldn't recall the name of the planet or the date they'd landed in and didn't care in the slightest.

"I should have brought my gloves," The Doctor remarked suddenly "I think I invented gloves. Or, was it leggings? One of the two, I know that much"

Smirking, Rose silently set her pile of presents down before taking the packages from The Doctor. Setting those down as well, she dig through her pockets, pulling out a pair of gloves and matching stocking cap, all three items in TARDIS blue with tiny sliver flecks, like stars.

"Merry Christmas" Rose grinned.

"Oh! I love them!" The Doctor grinned, quickly taking the items from her and putting them on "ooh! And they're nice and toasty too!" she laughed.

"Thought you'd like them" Rose grinned.

"I _love_ them!" The Doctor grinned "I love you, too!" she added hurriedly, looking a little panicked.

"I love you too" Rose smiled, the pair gathering up their packages and, linking their arms together again, continued on their aimless, lazy walk back to the TARDIS...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and have a safe and happy holidays :=)


End file.
